Boys Over Flowers
by Mandarins
Summary: [Private School AU] "You should watch your back, you don't belong here." Sasuke uttered before leaving, the three others following behind him. Having none of these private school rules, Sakura decides to go against the acclaimed group of prestigious, popular guys. However, sparks begin to fly and she slowly tears down the walls they built-up all these years.
1. Chapter 1

Because I am a masochist when it comes to stories!

SO the laptop that held the last chapter of _Keep Your Friends Close_ basically crashed and i lost everything. everythhhing like my plot and everything. So rewriting that will probably happen never LOL ugh it just sucks.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto,

Enjoy this Boy over Flowers Naruto Remake, just because I can. Buuuuut. I will be changing some things! So just remember that when I do some weird stuff xD

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Playing with the stray pink locks that fell out of the bun, I jolted in surprise as my father burst through the door.

"Sakura love, I see you're not busy right now. Mind delivering this while I watch over the shop?" He twiddled the newly finished dry cleaning in front of me, a bright smile adorning his face. "The clothing goes to a Mr. Suigetsu Hozuki. There are special orders for it to be delivered personally to him at the Konoha private school."

With a scoff, I grabbed the article of clothing and muttered a 'Fine, I got it.' Grabbing my delivery bike from outside, I could only sigh at thought of stepping foot at that school. The very thought of the school made my blood boil, causing me bike angrily faster. A school made for the rich and prestigious, the rest were left to crumble aside at the laughable excuse of public schools, ie. my education right now. It's the middle of Tuesday and there aren't any classes to go to.

Deciding to show myself some dignity, upon entering the school I parked my bike and readied through the entrance doors with my head held high. Seeing a group of girls who obviously went to this school, I asked them, "Would you happen to know where Hozuki Suigetsu would be right now?"

"Red card boy. He does not belong here." Attitude dripped from her words, uttered from presumably their leader of the pack, "And you certainly do not belong here either." Snapping her fingers, the two others, blonde and brunette, kept behind their red-headed leader.

_Gee thanks, that helps a lot._ I thought to myself and only sighed again. My first attempt proved futile, and only built more hatred for this wretched school.

"He's going to jump!"

"Blasphemy! He should not jump, he is not worthy of being cleaned from the sidewalk!" More rude utterings came from a crowd rushing up the stairs.

"I thought Suigetsu was more of a man than to resort to this." Someone offhandedly commented while running up the stairs.

Upon hearing the familiar name, I followed the crowd. If the gossipy mutterings were true, I could only mentally prepare myself for what I was about to see. The crowd began to slow and eventually come to a stop, approaching the final stairwell that lead to the roof where he apparently is going to jump.

The scene soon escalated as the crowd began to chant, "Jump!" in a barbaric, wrathful mantra. Unable to believe the situation, I pushed between the people, hoping to reach the Suigetsu before he made a rash decision.

A man no older than I stood at the ledge, bleeding from a cut on his forehead, upon sight I acted. "Hozuki Suigetsu!" I yelled in a more soothing voice, earning his attention against the clashing irate crowd.

"What could you possibly want?" He asked in reply.

"I was originally meant to deliver some of your dry cleaning."

"I guess you'll have to bill it to my family since I am about to kill myself."

"About that," I tried to muster a sheepish smile to diffuse my awkwardness, "Why exactly are you jumping?"

"The glorious F4 decided to grace me with red card." He let a sardonic smile spread across his face.

"W-What does a red card do? And who are the F4?" I asked confused.

"They are a group that can make everybody hate you."

"Just because everybody hates you does not mean you should resort to—"

He interrupted, "What would you know? You don't even go here."

"But I know that life—"

"Enough with prolonging the inevitable," He gave a small smile and waved his fingers. This was his way of ending it all.

With a rush of adrenaline, I hurried over and grabbed his arms. Leaving the dry cleaning forgotten on the floor, I hoisted him up to everyone's disappointment. Making sure he was safely laid against the ledge, I let out a howl of curses that would make even the drunkest of sailors cringe.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" Whipping out my phone, I called the emergency ambulance. "You're supposed to be the school for everyone to look up to. I guess you really are heartless beasts."

- xXx -

**Narrator POV**

"What the hell is this?" Fugaku Uchiha watched the news from his office in anguish. The Konoha High School name was being driven through the dirt. Mikoto bit her lip while Itachi remained impassive, looking out the window. Sasuke sighed from his place slouching at a chair.

_The once-called prestigious private school, Konoha High, is now the scene of horrendous murder and bullying. The most privileged rich son, Uchiha Sasuke, gave what is called a 'Red Card' to one student Hozuki Suigetsu. _

Fugaku flashed a glare towards his youngest son, obviously unhappy at his son's involvement in the matter.

_The supposed red card influences the majority of the students to bully the student wielding one. Suigetsu was issued a red card for only three days, the reasoning being unknown. However, those three days were enough to have the student resort to suicide. It is confirmed that he is not the only one in possession of a red card. Suigetsu is now in recovering in the nearby hospital. The public is outraged towards the school._

_Let's turn to our reporter out in the public._

"_If this is how the children act, is this how their parents act? And who are their parents again? The parents are our rich CEO's, running the majority of our country. How are we supposed to trust them now, when we cannot even trust them with our children? They are truly nothing but heartless beasts, raging—"_

With a calm press, Fugaku muted the television despite the three others watching. "Do you have any idea how disappointed I am?"

"Why? Because I bullied those who deserved to be bullied?" Sasuke replied.

"No, disappointed that you got caught." Fugaku sighed while Itachi scoffed and walked out the room, obviously angry at how the conversation turned. Mikoto ran after him, wanting to soothe her oldest son.

"How many red cards have you given out?" He asked Sasuke directly.

"At least one a month for the last three years." Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

Fugaku only glared harder, "If so frequent, why did this one happen to be caught by the press? Who gave them all this information?"

"Pink hair," Sasuke muttered. Fugaku only raised his eyebrow. "A girl with pink hair, she saved him. She was able to call the police and get him to safety."

"That does not make any sense. We are the police, how was she able to get away?"

"She called local emergency, the poor people version."

"What's her name?" Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear, a swarm of pink invaded the TV screen, prompting Fugaku to unmute his television.

_I was simply on delivery for my family's business, dry cleaning and all. When I got to the high school I asked around to Suigetsu. It did not take long to find him since everyone was cheering his name and encouraging him to jump. Luckily, I came to his aid and save his—_

"That peasant." Sasuke scoffed.

"Well that simple peasant was capable of raising the public against us. Now we have to diffuse the situation." Fugaku gazed out the window, "The public is questioning the rich who go to Konoha. Simply, we have to put a peasant in Konoha, show them that one can live among us."

"Great, how are you going to choose who?" Sasuke asked.

"It has to be her." Fugaku read her name across the bottom of the screen, "Savior to Konoha: Sakura Haruno."

xXx -

**Sakura POV**

I sat quiet at the steps of Konoha High, sad that my opinion did not matter to my family. The "random" scholarship offered to me by Konoha High for my medical skills was just to hush my power of the public. I knew that. My parents did not. My opinion of rejecting the scholarship was ignored, and here I sat waiting for the first bell. I refused to be in class early.

"Oh the F4! They're gracing the main hall with our presence?" The red-headed girl from my Suigetsu encounter was asking her group of friends.

"Karin, you act like we worship the very land they walk on." The blonde replied.

"Well that is what we do, Ino!" Karin scoffed and flipped her hair to the side.

The crowd began to grow and soon their whoops & cheers began to fill the hall. I tried to keep an impassive composure, yet curious as to who these F4 are all along.

Four guys walked through the aisle of people, myself recognizing them as sons of major companies. Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, and Nara Shikamaru.

The perfect picture of arrogant, rich, and snobbish boys of a private school. I could only sigh and get up to walk away. Upon getting up and readying up the stairs, a force grabbed my arm.

"I would roam these halls carefully if I were you." The piercing voice of Uchiha Sasuke rang, before letting go and walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Would you believe me when I say that I'm writing this chapter on the iPad? ;-; so Im on an emergency trip to the Philippines. Aaaaaand all of my story outlines are on a computer far away from here.

Lets hope this chapter is the same as the one I wrote at home!

**Note**: I'm following the BoF outline for story plot, but the characters themselves will be in their Naruto personalities mostly! Meaning that Oh Min Ji = Tenten, will be more rambunctious and sporty than the drama. Aaaaand I might actually change with characters do what events

Disclaimer: do not own Naruto characters

* * *

**Sakura POV**

After the little run-in with the acclaimed F4, my morning turned disastrously - however expected for a poor girl amongst the others. Adapting to the isolation, I sat in English listening to the seminar. Without the book, I could only quote it into my notebook.

Said book _plopped _onto my desk, and the surprise on my face reminded unmasked. "Here take mine, I don't pay attention anyway." The girl next to me said as she winked. "My name is TenTen."

"Thanks," I held the book in my hands, "I'm Sakura."

"Of course I know your name! You're what everyone is talking about right now." She smiled.

The statement meant to be humorous, yet did not satisfy the nervousness in my stomach. _What could they possibly be saying?_

* * *

"You must have a deathwish here for messing with the F4." Tenten commented as we walked outside.

"The F4 means nothing to me." I responded, "They are a group of spoiled children who need to be put in their place."

"Such harsh words to the 'Gods of Konoha High,'" Tenten laughed, "We will definitely get along here." She put her arm on my shoulder.

"Is lunch always that expensive here?" I asked my new friend, "Gosh that one meal is worth four deliveries. Not worth." I waved my hand behind me in emphasis.

Tenten laughed at my antics, "You're just so cute." She made a motion in the air that looked like squeezing my cheeks. "Here, I'll buy us some ice cream." Before I could interject about how overpriced it was, she put a hand on my mouth and smiled. "No buts!"

She came back with two cones holding two scoops of chocolate each. "When in doubt, chocolate."

"Thanks, Tenten." I took my in appreciation, "I was kind of wondering, why aren't you like the rest?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Karin and the few other girls I met so far seem exactly the same. Prissy and mean to anything different." I thought back to my original meeting, delivering to Suigetsu. "And you're this really amazing person. You're don't stereotype me into this poor people group and treat me accordingly."

"Because, unlike the others, I don't judge like how the others do. People should just be considered equal, no matter how different." Tenten explained.

"Have I ever told you that you're amazing?" I asked teasingly.

"Right back at you with those balls of steel." Tenten playfully pushed my shoulder, "Its been a while since someone really got a rise out of the F4."

"I figured you wouldn't mind bothering them?" I asked.

"My parents always taught me to conceal, don't feel. Sure, what they do makes me really angry. But at the same time, if I say something the F4 will make the same happen to me."

I looked down the pathway, "Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." I commented, noticing the squeals that came with the arriving F4.

We walked off the pathway and out of their way, simply to avoid confrontation with them. The sight of the four immediately ruined the fun atmosphere.

As if to make matters worse, before even reaching halfway through the grass, I heard someone call my name.

I turned and found the Sasuke was demanding my presence. In an angry stride, I kept on walking my way, refusing to bend to his will. Tenten meanwhile stood back, almost afraid of what would happen.

Reaching the other pathway, other students - basically _lackies_ to Sasuke's whim - grabbed my arms and hoisted me to where he was waiting. Struggling against their hold, I could only watch myself nearing the devil.

Upon reaching him, they set me down directly in front of the F4's leader. The crowd gathered more people, TenTen worriedly joining them. I glared at Sasuke directly, before returning my gaze past him. Almost as if I was trying to look right through him.

"Now that's its clear that I always get what I want," Sasuke started talking, "We should have a proper introduction." He frowned at my antics, putting a finger underneath my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"I am the ruler of this land," he continued, "Everyone knows it, including your friend over there who deserted you." I refused to look at Tenten. "You were able to disgrace my family recently. I want you to apologize."

Of course I'd be able to land myself in this situation. Sasuke had the power to single me out amongst a crowd, and embarrass me without hesitation. He was cruel. But doing so also left a weakness for him also. He singled attention also on himself.

Deciding to take advantage of the crowd, I used the remaining remnants of my ice cream to give him new _makeup _to adorn his _pretty little face._

The crowd gasped in surprise and anger, I heard small snickers from not only where TenTen was standing, but from the other F4 members behind Sasuke. "Thats the closest you'll ever get as an apology from me."

Holding my head held high, I stored away with Tenten trailing farther behind.

* * *

I shouldn't have expected anything less as I opened my locker. However, I wouldn't have treated the situation any differently with Sasuke. He deserved to be curved, facing the consequences of his actions.

But for now, it looks like I'm facing my consequences.

Hanging from the inside of my locker, stood a _Red Card._


End file.
